Flying Free
by oOLittle OneOo
Summary: The Coliseum; Kaon's beating heart. Those with the strength to survive it become heroes. Those who did not only fuelled the roar of the crowds. It was here that three bots won their freedom only to be betrayed by their Masters and sold to the Decepticon cause. Years later, three refugee's join the Autobot ranks. Who are they? Can the Autobot's be trusted with their secret?


Hello All!  
I'm not dead! Thought I might need to clarify that before I started this off.

Alrighty, as you may or may not have noticed, I deleted _The Truth about Fear_. I was reading over it one night and decided I didn't like what I had written... something that seems to happen way to often for my liking. Have any of you ever experienced that? Never mind, moving on. As I was saying, this is a re-write of _The Truth about Fear_. Let me know what you think. (Hate it? Love it? Fit to use as toilet paper... Whatever, just let me know).

Some of you may be thinking, 'If Little One has the time to re-write this why hasn't she updated her other stories?'. Well... I don't really have an excuse. This all kinda came to me about three hours ago- (Its about 2:55am here in Australia... Thank God it's the weekend) -so I just went with it. I'm sure you other writers out there have experienced the same thing at some point. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I apologize for my tardiness and will try and get back on track with my other fics. No promises though; I tend to get writers block quite often these days...

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers (cartoons, movies or otherwise!)  
I also do not own the cover photo!

* * *

The Coliseum; Kaon's beating heart.

Those with the strength to survive it become heroes. Those who did not only fuelled the roar of the crowds.

All knew of the arena's greatest triumph; Lord Megatron himself.

He had broken though the expectations of the crowds; he wasn't another of the mindless thugs who often rose above the rest because of their superior strength. No, he knew how to give the crowds what they wanted.

With his monstrous strength he decimated any who stood against him, but with his cunning he knew how to make them bleed first.

Though it had been years since Megatron had risen out of the Coliseum as its champion, his name was still spoken amongst the gladiators in revered tones. For he had risen above this hell and earned his freedom.

All had heard of his recruitment effort; the uprising of his Decepticon army, and almost all rejoiced in the thought of an even greater freedom. One which brought them out from under the heel of the aristocracy.

Yet even with the threat of war on the horizon, the Coliseum was more popular than ever.

Whispers of three new fighters, with skills on par with the legendary Megatron himself, had taken Kaon by storm. Their names spreading though the crowds like wildfire.

=O=O=O=

The rattling of chains, the stomping of feet, the cries of the crowds.

All sounds which made up the great symphony that was the Coliseum. Energon, still fresh from the latest battle, stained the floor and high-grade was being passed around by the cubefull. All in all, a successful morning.

The Master couldn't have been more pleased; they had been collecting record profits and it wasn't even mid-day. The best however, was still to come, and oh how he craved it.

After all, it wasn't every day that he got to witness his greatest pleasures in life all mixed into one delightfully violent yet arousing display.

And that is exactly what the crowds wanted; a femme who could hold her own, whose blood-lust sated even his own high expectations and whose face could melt the toughest mechs spark. Although it was a shame he couldn't sell her out to the highest paying mech for fear of his life, she remained his ticket to riches.

Filing away such thoughts for later contemplation, he curled his lips into a smirk and raised his voice to the crowds.

"And now, my dear Femme's and Mech's of Kaon! The moment you have all been waiting for!" he cried, "Allow me to introduce to you the pride of this Coliseum! Our youngest ever victors, plucked right off these very streets!"

As he dramatically waved his arm towards the largest of the inner gates, the crowds began to murmur in excitement.

"Here's to Energon chilling terrors of this Coliseum! I present to you the two most bloodthirsty mechs I have ever had the pleasure to witness; two demons from the very gates of the Pit! The Twin Terrors! Wrathseeker and Bladecrusher!"

The gates opened, revealing the silhouettes of two bots standing in the shadows.

The crowd shot to their feet in exuberance, jeers and cheers bouncing around the walls of the Coliseum as the two mechs stepped into the light.

Perfectly symmetrical in almost every way, the twins radiated predatorial grace as they prowled into the ring, their dark finish glinting in the artificial light. Undefeated in battle and utterly unapproachable outside of the ring, they were the envy of every gladiator in the circuit.

The twins icy white optics skimmed across the crowds; the twins only unshared feature, a jagged scar running across Bladecrushers eye and down the side of his face, did not deter the crowds. No, it made the mech seem that much deadlier and thus more appealing to them.

The Master raised his voice once more, "Now, now my dear friends! Let's not forget the third member of this disastrous trio! I give you the tenacious temptress herself! Queen of the Coliseum and mistress of the skies! Chaosrider!"

Unlike the two mechs before her, the mini-seekress immediately began to play to the crowds as she walked through the inner gateway; firing up her turbines and raising her wings high, flaring them in challenge. If Wrathseeker and Bladecrusher had radiated predatorial grace, then Chaosrider practically oozed it.

Her deceptively innocent smile sent the crowds into an uproar as she raised a hand in greeting.

"My my," the Master drawled, "I must say, Chaosrider is looking absolutely stunning today. Don't you think folks?" he smirked, eyeing the femmes dark finish, complimented by delicate, luminous purple highlights.

The twins deadly gaze immediately flitted over to the Master in warning, causing him to chuckle nervously and swallow the lump in his throat, looking pointedly away from the femme sauntering around the ring.

With a malicious chuckle, Chaosrider made her way to the center of the ring where Bladecrusher immediately put a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

The three of them stood together, eyeing the crowd as they continued to cheer until the Master raised a hand.

"This is the day you have all been waiting for! The day these three bots are crowned Champions and given their freedom!" he roared. "But they still have one last challenge ahead of them! You all remember our previous Champions!?" he asked, pausing as the crowds voiced their agreement with a wild cheer.

"Well we have a special treat planned my dear friends; this deadly trio you see before you will be taking on some of the legends who have fought their way through this very ring! If they defeat these fabled greats, then they will have earned their freedom! If not! Well…! Who knows what might happen!?" he chortled, just as eager to see the games begin as every other bot in the Coliseum.

"I give to you our legendary Champions!"

* * *

And there you have it!

Yeah... its a bit of a cliffhanger but I recon reading is a heap more fun if you're kept guessing about what's going to happen next. Let me know what you think. I appreciate honesty, so criticism is welcome. Please review!

Till next time!  
Little One


End file.
